1 Year Anniversary
by Bunny6
Summary: A one year annviersary story for Chichiri and Tasuki. Set in the book.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's notes: This story is set after the OVA. Tasuki and Chichiri has become a couple and have been married. Please read and review.  
  
1 Year Anniversary  
  
It has been one year since Tasuki and Chichiri were married by Taiisukun. Tasuki was out with his men while Chichiri stayed behind. Normally, Chichiri would go with them just to make sure Tasuki didn't get into trouble but today was an exception. Today marked their one year anniversary and he had plans for them.  
  
Since they were married, Tasuki and Chichiri stayed in the little house that only Kouji and Tasuki know about. The house is near the bandit's base. Kouji stays in the main building, since he is second in command. Chichiri liked this because he had his alone time with Tasuki without the others near by.  
  
Chichiri was fixing the bedroom for that night's activities while Tasuki was in town looking for a perfect present for Chichiri. Tasuki had planned on acting like he didn't remember what day it was, so he could surprise Chichiri. He had got up and left with the guys as he normally does without a hint that he knew what today meant for both of them.  
  
By the time Tasuki and the others returned, it was after noon. Chichiri had finished with his preparations and was waiting for Tasuki to return home. Tasuki visited with the guys for a little bit before heading to his house.  
  
Tasuki walked up to their house to find a rose on the floor in front of the door. As he opened the door he began to look around the house. Tasuki's eyes caught the site of Chichiri. He was wearing the sexiest thing he had ever seen Chichiri wear.  
  
Coming in the house all the way and shutting the door behind him, Tasuki finally spoke, "Chichiri where did you get that? You look so sexy in it." Tasuki continued to look Chichiri up and down while Chichiri asked him.  
  
"You thing so? It's new." Chichiri then looked down at the outfit before looking up at Tasuki with a huge smile.  
  
Tasuki proceeds to almost run but not quite, to Chichiri and give him a kiss and a big hug.  
  
"Down Boy!" said Chichiri. Chichiri is only teasing him, which Tasuki knows. Chichiri loves it when Tasuki jumps him or almost.  
  
"But I can't help it. You look so good, it turns me on." Tasuki said in between the kisses he was planting on Chichiri's face and neck.  
  
Chichiri himself is getting more turned on by what Tasuki was doing then he thought he would. He was trying his best to save himself for that night's entertainment. "Tasuki, my love, not right now. I have some plans before we do that."  
  
Tasuki sighs a little bit before giving Chichiri one last kiss before he with draws back enough to see Chichiri face. "Ok, what do you have planned for us, Chichiri?"  
  
"Well, first thing first, you have to change your clothes. The clothes you will be wearing are in the spare bedroom waiting for you. And you better not forget to take a shower." Chichiri said while pushing Tasuki to the spare bedroom.  
  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri and gave him a smile before he went into the spare bedroom to shower and change. There was a bathing area that is attached to both bedrooms.  
  
"Be fast, lover boy!" yelled Chichiri at the door.  
  
"Don't worry, I will, babe!" Tasuki yelled back. With that Chichiri went and sat down to wait.  
  
A little while later.  
  
"I am ready." Tasuki said while coming out of the room. It took him less then thirty minutes to get ready.  
  
"You look great, lover boy."  
  
"Thanks, sugar. Where did these clothes come from? I don't remember owning them." asked Tasuki.  
  
"They are new, too. Do you like them?"  
  
"Like them? I love them! They are like my old ones but feel and fit a lot better. Thanks a lot, love." Tasuki had the biggest smile on his face while modeling his outfit to Chichiri.  
  
"Alright, first we are going to the lake." Chichiri takes Tasuki hands and leads him out of their home and down to the lake.  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"We are going to fish for a little bit." Chichiri picks up two fishing poles that where waiting on them.  
  
"Ok." said Tasuki. Tasuki know that Chichiri doesn't keep their fishing poles down by the lake, so he figured there must be a reason why they were there. Tasuki settled down with Chichiri to fish.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri talk quietly while fishing. When they both had caught one fish and let it go. They were only fishing for fun tonight.  
  
"It is time to move on to the next item of pleasure that is in store for us tonight." said Chichiri. Tasuki just waited to be told what they are going to be doing.  
  
"Now we are going to ride the horse behind that tree to our dinner." Chichiri takes Tasuki's hand and walks him over to a tree that had one horse tied to it.  
  
"Wind (the horse) is going to be our ride?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Yes. You first since he is your horse." said Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki nodded and the mounted the horse. Tasuki loves to ride Wind when he has spare time.  
  
"Ok, now it is your turn." Tasuki sticks out his hand so Chichiri can take it. Chichiri takes Tasuki's hand and mounts the horse in front of Tasuki since he knows where they were going.  
  
Chichiri helps Tasuki glide Wind to an area behind their house that had a table and two chairs in the middle. The food was on the table (covered up). Chichiri had put it out before Tasuki came to the door.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Tasuki!"  
  
"It's beautiful. Happy Anniversary to you too, Chichiri." Tasuki gives Chichiri a big hug before they both dismounted of the horse.  
  
"I love you, Tasuki."  
  
"I love you, too Chichiri." Tasuki gives a quick kiss Chichiri.  
  
"Here have a seat and we will eat dinner." said Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri sat down and ate dinner while talking about what had happened over the past year.  
  
"That was delicious!' said Tasuki.  
  
"Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed it." said Chichiri.  
  
"Now what did you have planned for us?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Since we are done with dinner it is time for dessert." Chichiri gets up and walks over to Tasuki. "Follow me."  
  
Tasuki takes Chichiri hand that is waiting for him to take and stands up. They began their walk to the house.  
  
"What is for dessert?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Wait and see." replied Chichiri.  
  
"Came on, Chichiri. You can tell me."  
  
"You will just have to wait and see for yourself, because I am not telling you."  
  
Chichiri lead Tasuki through the back door and over to their bedroom.  
  
"Ooo.I get it." said Tasuki with wide eyes and a huge grin. He never thought Chichiri would be so direct about it.  
  
"Now that you get it, open the door and look at the room." said Chichiri. Tasuki and Chichiri were standing in front of their bedroom.  
  
Tasuki obeyed with no hesitation. He opened the room to find it light with candles all over the room. He noticed a sweet smell and a present on the bed with a red rose on top.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Chichiri from behind Tasuki.  
  
"It's beautiful." said Tasuki.  
  
"Go on in and open your present." said Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki walks in the room followed by Chichiri. Tasuki went to the bed and picked up the rose and put it down after smelling it. Tasuki picks up the present and looks at it.  
  
"Go ahead and open it. It won't bite I promise." said Chichiri.  
  
"Ok." Tasuki opens the package to find a pair of red silk pajamas.  
  
"Do you like them?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"Oh, Yes. They are the ones I have been wanting since we visited that village. Thank you, love." Tasuki puts it down and turns around and gives Chichiri a great big huge and kiss.  
  
"You're welcome. You can put them on if you want? I will put mine on, too. I bought the blue to match your red one." said Chichiri.  
  
"We will in a minute, but first I will give you your present." said Tasuki. Tasuki steps back a bit and bins down on one knee. Tasuki takes out a black box from his jacket and opens it.  
  
"I know I didn't have a change to get us wedding rings when we got married, so I got them now. I had them engraved, too." said Tasuki while looking up at Chichiri with a smile on his face.  
  
Tasuki takes the silver with blue as the trim and places it on Chichiri left ring finger. "They both say 'Tasuki & Chichiri married forever'. Yours has a blue trim and mine has a red trim. Chichiri will you do the honors and put mine on my finger?"  
  
Chichiri being in shock shook his head yes and did just that.  
  
Tasuki rises off the floor and placed a gentle kiss on Chichiri lips. "Do you like them?"  
  
"I don't just like them, I love them. I love you so much, Tasuki. Thank you, my love." said Chichiri.  
  
Needless to say there was not much talking done after that. Both put on their new silk pajamas but then they came right back off. {I wonder why?}  
  
The sun was raising and the candles were no longer burning. Tasuki and Chichiri are still in bed getting ready to sleep in each others arms.  
  
"Tasuki, Happy Anniversary."  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Chichiri. I love you, but I think we need to sleep now. I think you wore me out."  
  
"I think you are right, but I think that you are the one who wore us out not me."  
  
"You're right, night sugar." replied Tasuki.  
  
"Goodnight, love."  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri both fall asleep cuddled up together with a big smile on their faces.  
  
The End.  
  
P.S. Chichiri planned something they both liked to do if you did not figure that out. Chichiri was fishing and Tasuki was riding Wind his horse. Hope you liked it and that you will review the story. Please review. 


End file.
